1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination lock for use on a zipper, particularly, to a combination lock having an iron ring and an opening disposed on the housing thereof for connecting with the pull tab and bottom stop of the zipper respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a zipper generally comprises a slide and a pull tab. The slide can be slided on a set of closed teeth between the top stop and the bottom stop. With the movement of the slide between the top stop and the bottom stop, the closed teeth could be opened or closed. The position of the closed teeth is controlled by pulling the pull tab.
The aforementioned known zipper could be disposed on a luggage. However, the known zipper will be opened during transporting. This phenomena causes the articles contained in the luggage to be dropped off. In order to overcome this disadvantages, a ring of a small lock is connected with the pull tab and a ring provided on the top stop, therefore, locking the luggage free from opening. As the user wish to open the luggage, the lock should be released from the zipper firstly. Then pulling the pull tab slides from the top stop to the end stop. Since the known lock should be released from the zipper, the location for containing the known lock releasing from the luggage cannot be easily remembered.